Tarde
by Brisa Black
Summary: Un ansiado reencuentro, años despues se lleva acabo, dos corazones que a pesar de la distancias aún se mantienen aunidos...podran quedar el uno al lado del otro o el destino se encargara de separarlos...:::One-shot::: RxA


**_Holas! Es mi primer One shot! Jejeje Espero que les guste y si no bueno ni modo…TT.Cualquier comentario me lo dejan…Agradeciendo de antemano su atención. _**

_-"tarde"- pensamiento_

* * *

**Tarde**

Era una tarde soliada en Tokio, hoy como muchos otros veranos la temperatura era realmente abrumadora. Los grandes edificios, los automóviles, las grandes masas de gente, aumentaban considerablemente el calor e incentivaba el mal humor de todos los que debían transitar bajo estas desastrosas condiciones.

-¡Oh, rayos voy a llegar tarde!- exclamo Ranma mirando su reloj de pulsera, y echándose correr por entremedio de los transeúntes. _"diablos se va a molesta, aún no entiendo porque me ha citado tan apresurada". _

Su paso comenzó a disminuir, ya que se encontraba a una manzana de su destino, aun que tenía el consuelo de que la meta, estaba cerca. No tardo mucho en encontrarse fuera de una tienda de bienes raíces, la puerta estaba polarizada así que aprovecho para tomar un profundo respiro y murmurar:

-Esta me la vas a tener que compensar…-mientras empujaba suavemente la puerta para abrirse paso.

No alcanzo a dar un paso dentro cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y unos labios que le besaban la mejilla. El solo sonrió vació, la dueña de ese gesto era una trigueña de ojos verde, muy mona.

-Llegas justo a tiempo…- le susurro la mujer al oído, el la miro confundido sin entender lo que esta le decía.

-Que demonios dices Tao, tengo media hora de retraso- dijo Ranma mostrándole el reloj, dándose se cuenta a ultima hora de que era mejor quedarse con la bocaza cerrada. Ahora tendría que tragarse los reclamos, chillidos, golpecitos y llantos de su novia, así que espero el peor griterío del siglo.

-"_Cuando será el día que use la cabeza, maldición_"- pensó frustrado, cerrando los ojos esperando que empezara, pasaron los minutos y…no ocurrió nada, así que abrió un ojo para ver que pasaba, no fuera a ser que se hubiese suicidado. Pero ja, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer estaba con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro. Y eso no era nada bueno, el se cruzo de brazos y con actitud imperiosa le dijo:

-Haber venga que hiciste esta vez, estoy entre dos conclusiones que son: a) tomaste más tranquilizantes o b) yo caí en otra de tus ocurrencias…

-Bueno, no es ni a), ni b) jejeje- rió nerviosa, pasando por alto soberanamente el primer comentario.

Ranma solo alzo las cejas incrédulo y exigiendo una explicación.

-Bueno este, yo jejeje, no me vas a creer…jejeje, pero yo te… adelante el reloj- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Que tu que!- pregunto sin voz

- Ehhh…pues eso…jejeje, Ranma hoy va a ser algo especial…tengo que darte una noticia…

Él la miro contrariado, pero siguiendo con su pataleta infantil-Eso no quita- dijo masajeando sus sienes con fastidio- Que me hayas hecho correr como un idiota por la calle…-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido a la mitad, ya que estaba tan concentrado en su discurso que no noto la entrada dos nuevos individuos al lugar.

-Cada uno corre como mejor puede Saotome- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

El hombro se puso pálido, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar esa voz, es que no podía ser…Se giro velozmente y se encontró frente a ella… la dueña de la sonrisa que le despistaba y le convertía en absoluto imbecil …

"_**Justamente ahora**_

_**Irrumpes en mi vida,**_

_**Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.**_

_**Tarde como siempre,**_

_**Nos llega la fortuna"**_

-Te ocurre algo amor…-le pregunto confusa Tao pasando una mano frente a sus ojos, por su parte Ranma no podía creer que lo que estaba frente a él, después de tantos años por fin la volvía a encontrar.

El alcanzo a reaccionar- No, princesa estoy bien solo que me han sorprendido- dijo sin quitar la vista de la pareja frente suyo. Tao no quedo muy convencida y pregunto nuevamente:

-Y ustedes dos se conocen…-dijo mientras apuntaba a Akane y Ranma.

-No – fue la seca respuesta de los dos, la peliazul continuo- Solo saque por conclusión, ya que Goro- dijo apuntando a su pareja, era una hombre casi tan alto como Ranma, pelo café y ojos grises- es aficionado a los deportes y es difícil no conocer a el campeón nacional de artes marciales, cuando tu novio no para de hablar de él. Afición que cabe apuntar yo no comparto. Es absurdo- término con voz desdeñosa, pero Ranma pudo entrever un brillo extraño en los ojos de ella.

-Cielo, no seas descortés…-le reprendió tiernamente Goro.- Me presento soy Goro Chiva, un gusto señor Saotome, señorita Dan- extendiéndole la mano, mientras continuaba- Y esta preciosidad que tengo a mi lado es mi prometida, Akane Tendo- al artista marcial, en ese momento le entraron unas ganas de hacerle tragar su puño.

Esta les extendió la mano muy amablemente a Tao, pero al tocar la mano de Ranma ambos se estremecieron en su interior. Así que lo soltó velozmente

-Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, pasemos a mi oficina…-dijo Tao Dan- Tengo una casas hermosas que estoy segura…- comenzó el discurso, al "idiota-roba-prometidas", Akane iba al lado, y Ranma por su lado estaba caminando como un autómata, "_Cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio, al menos diez". _

"**_Tu ibas con el,_**

_**Yo iba con ella,**_

_**Jugando a ser felices por desesperados,**_

_**Por no aguardar los sueños,**_

_Por miedo a quedar solos"_

Ranma abrió la puerta del despacho y entro en el como tantas otras veces, este era un lugar amplio, el cual se encontraba decorado en un estilo tradicional occidental, en el centro de este se encontraba un escritorio empotrado tras de este había una amplia silla de cuero, frente a este dos sillones de menor dimensiones pero de igual comodidad. Además a unos metro de esta mesa se encontraba un sofá amplio con diferentes decorados a su alrededor. Todo esto era iluminado por unos grandes ventanales que se encontraba a tras del escritorio.

Tao se dirigió a su puesto, mientras la pareja se ubicaba en los sillones del enfrente. Ranma por su parte se ubico junto a la ventana. Por alguna razón extraña se sentía ahogado, con unas ganas locas de salir corriendo del lugar

-_"¡Maldición, porque ahora tenía que ocurrir esto"-_ maldijo para si, con un mueca fastidiada.

Fijo su vista en el vidrio, para poder así seguir tranquilamente los movimientos de cierta mujer que por lo demás no era su novia, se concentro en cada leve gesto que Akane hacía. Esta tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada, su expresión era neutral rayando la fría, en estos momentos demostraba muy bien el parentesco con Nabiki, cualquiera que le viese y no le conociese pensaría que en ese momento esta totalmente desinteresada y tranquila, pero como decía eso era para la persona que no la conocía. Y ese no era precisamente el caso del ojiazul, ya que él podía leer claramente el rostro de ella y ese casi imperceptible apreté de sus puños.

-_"Mmm…mala mezcla esta incomoda, nerviosa y cabreada cualquier provocación y lo más seguro es que incruste a alguien en la muralla del edificio contrario"**- **_**analizo para si- **_"Y tengo la ligera sensación que yo voy a hacer el primer candidato al puesto"**- **_**termino alzando una ceja irónicamente. **

"**_Pero llegamos tarde,_**

**_Te vi y me viste,_**

_**Nos reconocimos enseguida,**_

_**Pero tarde.**_

_**Maldita sea la hora**_

_**Que encontré lo que soñé,**_

**_Tarde"_**

**Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron a través del reflejo, y de alguna manera en las dos se veía pesar y disconformidad, por la situación arrepintiéndose de alguna manera de haberse reencontrado.**

**Ranma frunció el ceño, frustrado y molesto-**_ "Tanto tiempo de esperarla, de buscarla como un condenado por cielo, mar y tierra, ahora así como así aparece, me la ponen frente como si nada ¡Rayos!"- _**cerro los puños con fuerza**

"**_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,_**

**_Tanto inventarte _**

**_Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,_**

**_Sin encontrarte _**

**_Y ahí va uno de tonto; por desesperado,_**

_**Confundiendo amor con compañía.**_

-"_Cuanto tiempo soñando con esto, cuanta espera, de tiempo invertido en búsquedas sin fin, esperando un encuentro en el cual ambos después de tantos contratiempos pudiesen de una vez ser felices. Como en esos entupidos cuentos de hadas que tanto te gustaban, en el que al final siempre se acababa bien"-_sonrió con amargura

- ¿Usted y su pareja ya han tomado la elección definitiva de la casa?- pregunto amablemente la ejecutiva.

- Claro, y nos hemos decidido por la primera esa con estilo occidental que esta en la periferia de esta hoya a presión- dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, confiando plenamente en su estabilidad emocional, sin sospechar siquiera que los dos no eran vistos como los seres especiales, que ellos creían…

-¿Trajo los archivos de cuenta?- pregunto Tao

-Por supuesto…-dijo Goro con convicción, y comenzó a buscar dentro de su chaqueta- Oh, Rayos…-murmuro

-Le ocurre algo…

-Si, en mi despiste deje los papeles en el banco…-dijo cansado

La mujer le miro comprensiva y le ofreció- Mire, para que no pierda el viaje y avanzar tramites si quiere yo le acompaño ahora al banco, y después vamos los dos a dejar a la notaria los papeles, y nos volvemos para acá a firmar los comprobantes

- Oh gracias eso sería de gran ayuda…- dijo esperanzado- y me ahorraría bastantes malos ratos.

-Entonces vamos…Si usted quiere puede quedarse aquí a esperar- Ranma fijo su atención nuevamente en la conversación-para que no se le haga muy latoso¿claro si usted quiere?- dijo mirando a Akane con una sonrisa sincera, esta le miro y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se la devolvió.

-Se lo agradecería enormemente…-interrumpió Goro- ella odia los tramites de esta índole y el gran barullo de gente le pone de un humor- esto ultimo lo dijo solo para Tao, ella solo asintió.

- Cielo tu te puedes quedar y me atiendes el teléfono, espero una llamada de Saori…hay tú me tomas el recado- le pidió mientras guardaba unos documento en la cartera- Vamos- y con esto ultimo salieron de la oficina.

"**_Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,_**

**_Te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón._**

_**Y no tengo nada contra ellos,**_

**_La rabia es contra el tiempo_**

**_Por ponerte junto a mi, Tarde"_**

Un silencio sepulcral se cayo sobre ellos, hay estaban los dos, con años de no verse, callados teniendo tanto que decir…pero sin poder abrir la boca.

Ranma debían hablar y esta era la oportunidad perfecta de hacerlo, así que viendo que ella no tenía intención de abrir la boca él se vio en la obligación de hacerlo, así que soltó un comentario:

-Y desde cuando las artes marciales te son "absurdas"- le dijo sin mirarla mientras su típica sonrisa afectaba se apoderaba de su rostro.

Ella alzo una ceja molesta, pero sin salir de su frialdad respondió- Desde que un karateca "cretino"- enfatizando en las palabras cretino - se burlo de mí.

Esa era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba, los años no domaron su espíritu, esto ahora se haría interesante. Se giro para verle la cara, pero no perdió los estribos y siguió con su sonrisa cínica. Sabiendo que le molestaba.

-Así- dijo fingiendo interés- Si usted quiere bella dama, me dices y yo os hago pagar a ese truhán- dijo con tono vengador y gallardo, que Kuno sin duda alguna hubiese envidiado.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédula, fijando sus ojos en él- Tu realmente tienes un morro que te lo pisas- fue la simple respuesta, mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba.

"**_Ganas de huir;_**

**_De no verte ni la sombra,_**

**_De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,_**

**_Que nunca apareciste,_**

**_Que nunca has existido"_**

En ese momento Ranma quedo idiotizado y una parte de él quiso concretar su idea salir corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo, ya no quería verle. No ahora, que por fin de alguna forma había aceptado a no tenerla, que se había acostumbrado a su ausencia.

Ella por su expresión deba a entender que tenía la misma opinión, él vio cuando ella bajo la mirada compungida. Pasaron unos segundos tensos, hasta que Ranma lo cortó con un comentario al aire:

- Que irónica es esta situación- dijo con tono amargo, mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se giraba otra vez a ver por la ventana

Akane le miro y sonrió de lado, sin ninguna alegría- Demasiado en mi opinión…- murmuro y otra vez el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que el pelinegro nuevamente lo rompió.

- Cuantos años han pasado…-pregunto sin ninguna emoción y sin cambiar de posición

-Diez años…el 17 mayo se cumplen los once- le respondió de igual forma, mirándose las manos.

Ranma volteo a verla sorprendido, como era que se acordaba con tanta precisión- ¿Los tienes contados?- dijo alzando una ceja incrédulo

-No que va solo me gusta andar por hay haciéndolas de calendario parlante- le respondió sarcástica, pero cambiando su tono por uno más apagado, continuo- A ti no te produce…nada

El intento sonreír, pero sus músculos faciales no se lo permitieron, y solo logro que una extraña mueca se formara en su rostro- Hmnp…nunca se me ha dado eso de recordar fechas y esas cosas…- Akane bajo la vista dolida, él se dio un golpe en la frente, maldiciendo por dentro su falta de sentido común y su estupidez crónica_ "A lo mejor el cerdo no mentía cuando decía que tengo la sensibilidad de un tronco, no llevamos ni diez minutos hablando y ya la regué"-_pensó molesto, así que rápidamente rectifico- Lo que quiero decir es que…...yo…igual…esto- _"Pero que me esta pasando, estoy actuando igual que un adolescente"-_ ¡Oh rayos!- termino frustrado, estrellando su cabeza contra el vidrio, por no poder formar ni una frase coherente.

- No te preocupes…- dijo Akane poniendo su mano en su hombro en señal de comprensión, él la miro sorprendido- Se lo que quieres decir…

"_**Con ganas de tocarte,**_

_**Ganas de besarte,**_

**_De coincidir contigo._**

_**De acercarme un poco,**_

**_Y amarrarte en un abrazo,_**

**_De mirarte a los ojos_**

**_Y decirte bienvenida."_**

Hay estaban los dos a menos de un metro de distancias, después de años de separación, de espera, estaban a una distancia mínima ambos. Se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en el otro, leyéndose y entendiéndose.

Akane se separo de él velozmente, como huyendo de si misma, temiendo de alguna manera dañar y ser dañada.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy…no me encuentro muy bien, le puedes decir a Goro- dijo nerviosa y esquivando la mirada del hombre hay presente.

-"_Oh no Akane… esto no termina aquí, tu no vuelves a huir"_- y tomando nuevamente su sonrisa afectada la interrumpió.

-A que le temes marimacho- le dijo irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos nuevamente en postura arrogante.- porque huyes…

La mujer se quedo estática con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, digiriendo lo recién dicho por el hombre atrás suyo.

El al ver la reacción de ella, se felicito a si mismo, ya que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, el cual era provocarla.

-Acaso huyes de mí…- lo último lo dijo en un susurro retador, pero que llego claramente a los oídos de ella.

Akane más que cabreada, se giro furiosa. Ranma vio que los ojos de ella ardían de rabia y sus puños estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos, con rabia contenida. Se acerco lentamente taladrando con la mirada al hombre de la coleta, y con una parsimonia amenazante se ubico frente a él, separados por el escritorio, este por su no se daba ni por aludido.

-Me podrías decir a que demonios estas jugando- le dijo mosqueada

Ranma le seguí mirando como si nada, haciéndose el desentendido, actitud que irrito aún más a la mujer.

- ¿Yo¿Jugando? No que va…-dijo fingiendo inocencia

-¡Mira!- le respondió mientras su ceja temblaba – No te hagas el tonto y responde

-A nada, a la que veo que le pasa algo es a ti…- le sonrió socarronamente

-¡De que diablos hablas!- le grito enojada

-No sé…quizás será el hecho de que al mínimo contacto que has tenido conmigo, te has trepado por las paredes asustada…-dijo enarcando una ceja

Akane con esta afirmación se cortó, _¡tanto se había notado demonios, _pero volviendo a tomar compostura volvió a arremeter.

-Más quisieras tú que te temiese…-le respondió altanera

-A pero eso se puede arreglar…-murmuro cínico, y en un rápido movimientos el esta al otro lado de la mesa sosteniéndola en sus brazos, Akane le miraba sorprendida, ella sabía que él era veloz pero esto era ridículo. Y hay estaba otra vez como una gelatina, frente al único que le hecho estremecer con tan solo una mirada.

-Y ahora pequeña, me temes…-le susurro al oído, ella no reacciono. Ranma estaba saltando por dentro, por fin la tenía nuevamente.

La mujer fijo su mirada en la de él, y le sonrío coqueta. El, tomo eso como una invitación a romper la escasa distancia, y bueno no se hizo de rogar...

_**Pero llegamos tarde.**_

_**Te vi y me viste,**_

**_Nos reconocimos en seguida,_**

**_Pero tarde._**

Ambos rompieron la magia del momento, se separaron lentamente sin quitarse la vista entre ambos, de alguna manera deseando que no se terminase nunca. Quedaron los dos uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, volviendo a rememorar esa accidentada pero intensa adolescencia, en la que los dos a pesar de las quejas se tenían el uno al otro.

Ella, fijo su mirada en el escritorio, y debajo de una gran cantidad de papeles diviso un, su aguda vista vio un documento que la partió en dos, y no soporto más la situación en un arrebato del momento, con toda la rabia y la frustración que le invadía, le lanzo una bofetada que impacto de lleno en la mejilla del artista marcial.

Él sin entender la reacción de Akane se puso una mano en el lugar impactado, lentamente fijo su mirada en ella, buscando una explicación para el extraño comportamiento.

-¡Pero que…!- no pudo continuar la frase, y se censuro. Akane estaba hay con la cabeza agacha, mientras sus hombros se movían a rítmicamente, a Ranma se le hizo un nudo el pecho, _"Ya no recordaba lo que dolía verla llorar"._ No sabía que hacer, nunca supo controlar esas situaciones, especialmente cuando la afectada era ella. De alguna manera siempre terminaba haciendo una trastada.

Akane dejo escapar un sollozo, y sorprendiendo al hombre se aferro a él de forma desesperada, dejando fluir todas las emociones retenidas por ya tanto tiempo. Él solo atino a encerrarla nuevamente entre sus brazos, cubriéndola, protegiéndola…

-Por que ahora… Porque a nosotros…- dijo entre sollozos

- No lo sé…- le respondió apesumbrado- Quien sabe porque el destino nos ha agarrado manía…

Ella solo le abrazo más fuerte, no queriendo separarse nunca de él y de esa sensación de protección que le envolvía y él no queriendo dejar ir nunca a la única capaz de volverle loco con solo una sonrisa y matarle de angustia con una lagrima.

La mujer dejo de llorar, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, estaban muy a gusto así, ahora debían de disfrutar el momento.

Ranma para alivianar el momento agrego- Que me has hecho marimacho…- poniendo su frente contra la de ella.

-Era exactamente lo que me preguntaba yo baka…- ella dio un suspiro, y se comenzó a separar.

-Pero que haces…-protesto Ranma, ya que estaba muy cómodo teniéndola junto a él.

-Esto no esta bien…- fue solo la respuesta que le dio, mientras se sentaba en el sofá que ocupaba anteriormente.

Él la miro, no quería dejarla ahora que la reencontraba-_ "No ahora, no te quiero volver a perder"_- pensó desesperado

- Porque no nos vamos juntos, escapemos, vayámonos lejos de todo esto, donde solo estemos los dos…-dijo ilusionado

Akane negó con la cabeza, y una sonrisa amarga en el rostro- No Ranma… ya no…ya no se puede, ambos tenemos un compromiso y ellos…-suspiro, y continúo como si las palabras le dolieran hasta lo más hondo – ellos te necesitan…

Ranma la miro contrariado, sin entender nada- _¿Ellos me necesitan?- _Akane…que eso dices…- le pregunto algo asustado, ya teniendo una idea, pero deseando en lo más hondo que no fuese cierto.

Ella le miro y sonrió sin vida- No me preguntes algo que ya sabes...

-Y tú como estas tan segura, de que ella…- no pudo terminar la oración

-Mira debajo de esos papeles, de color amarillo…- le apunto los que estaban encima, Ranma con mucho temor se acerco, y comenzó a remover los documentos hasta que sus ojos vieron el famoso examen, él giro su cabeza para ver a la mujer que estaba en el sofá mirando el techo perdida. _"Esto debe ser un chiste, esto no puede ser…"_

-Positivo…-murmuro pálido, se giro de nuevo y se agacho hasta quedar frente a la mujer sentada- Yo te quiero, y no voy a desproteger al niño no le faltara nada, pero vayámonos…quedémonos juntos…y…-Akane volvió a negar

-No Ranma…yo no puedo hacer eso…- dijo intentando que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro- no puedo arrebatarle al padre a ese pequeño…él te necesita y tu se lo debes.

-P-pero…yo…-quiso volver a protestar, pero ella le cayo antes

-Quiero que me prometas, que te quedaras, los cuidaras y no me buscaras…más-le dijo seria, él le miro conmocionado- Y lo más importantes, me olvidaras…-un rictus sin brillos se forma en su cara y con gran delicadeza le arreglo la corbata- Y los harás muy felices – termino alisándole el traje.

-Yo no puedo…-cerro los ojos con impotencia-¡… no quiero olvidarte!

-¡Promételo¡Ranma promételo!- le impuso imperiosa, dándole una mirada que no dejaba lugar a replicas

-Lo prometo…- dijo derrotado y vació, ella le regalo la sonrisa especial que era solo para él… última.

_**"Quizás en otras vidas,**_

**_Quizás en otras muertes._**

_**Que ganas de rozarte,**_

**_Que ganas de tocarte,_**

**_De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,_**

**_De fugarnos para siempre,_**

**_Sin daños a terceros."_**

La pareja sintió voces fuera, y ambos sabían a quienes pertenecían, Akane con un gesto lo mando al otro extremo de la habitación. Ranma de mala gana asintió y se alejo, eso si no antes de robarle el ultimo beso…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, y las respectivas parejas entraron ya las huellas de los últimos acontecimientos estaban ya ocultos en los dos.

-¡Cielo, ya esta listo!- exclamo feliz Goro, Akane sonrió con falsa alegría- Ahora hay que celebrar.

-Los felicito a ambos…- dijo Tao alegremente- por su nueva inversión

**-**Gracias...-dijo la peliazul, mirando disimuladamente a Ranma, este estaba enfurruñado en la esquina.

-Ya ha sido un gusto hacer negocios con usted señorita Dan…- exclamo feliz el hombre

-Vamos los acompañamos, nosotros también vamos a salir…- La trigueña le hablo a Ranma- vamos cariño, tengo algo que decirte…- El hombre de la coleta le sonrió falsamente, que se podría tomar que hasta con ironía.

Los cuatro salieron y se despidieron de forma rutinaria, fuera de la oficina de bienes raíces…Y comenzaron a caminar las parejas en sentidos contrarios, a una distancia prudente Ranma y Akane giraron la cabeza encontrando sus miradas por última vez, separando sus vidas ahora si definitivamente…

* * *

**Valla! No tengo la menor idea de donde ha salido esto, a mi no se me eso del romance ni nada por el estilo, pero esto me ha salido del alma jajajaja…**

**Para el que quiera saber la canción es de Ricardo Arjona, y espero no haberme salido tanto del contexto de la letra…**

**Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier cometario será bien recibido y pliss tengan misericordia que es el primer song fic que escribo y más en este terreno…jejeje**

**¡Me despido y dejen review! **

**_Brisa Black_**


End file.
